Love: Their way
by loveTWILIGHTandHungerGames
Summary: Payson and the girls try to get Sasha back to The Rock. Payson and Sasha will be together in this story I changed the ages just a little bit.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own the show I just own the plot of the story. Make it or Break. This story picks up with Payson and The other Rock girls go to the Hungary. There will be some drama in this story I promise you. Kaylie doesn't have an eating disorder in my story Emily isn't going to get pregnant. Payson is eighteen and Sasha is twenty five. Reviews are welcomed.

Payson's POV

After the Pinewood meet I knew that me and the other girls needed to get Sasha back to The Rock the girls needed him I needed him mostly. He helped me gain back the confidence that I needed to do gymnastics after my injury. The Hungary meet was in two days this last two practice are very important to me. After practice I had to talk to Kaylie about this wasn't the coach we needed she didn't know how to coach us. My crush on Sasha was getting bad I needed to tell him how I felt him. After practice I went over to Kaylie she noticed me.

"Hey Pay what's up?"

"Kaylie I need to tell you something."

"Okay do you want to go for a drive with me to talk about it."

"Sure let me just tell my mom."

I walked over to the office that was his but he just had to leave right out of the blue. I saw my mom she was working on something. She looked up and saw me

"Mom I am going with Kaylie for a ride I will be home later."

"Okay. Be safe and Payson I know you miss him but it will get better trust me."

"I know mom."

I looked at down at the envelope Sasha was in Snagov, Romania maybe I could go to Denver and ask Marty what Sasha's number was. I had a plan coming to me in my head. I walked out of the office and I picked up my gym bag and walked outside I walked to Kaylie's car. I knock on her window.

"Kaylie can I sit in your car and maybe go for a ride."

"Sure Pay."

I walked over to the passenger side and got in. Kaylie had her arms wrapped around her knees she laid her head down on right knee and looked me. She had concern in her eyes I was worried about her. I needed to tell her about my feelings for Sasha now.

"Payson of course I was wanting to talk to you anyway about something important."

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it Pay?"

"Kaylie I have feelings for Sasha and we need to get him back. Me kissing him was a mistake but I miss him. I think I might love him Kaylie I don't know what to do."

"Payson I miss him too. I think we all miss him. Pay I don't know what to tell you but if you love him you need to tell him that."

"I have been thinking that maybe I could go down to Denver and ask Marty was Sasha's number is in Romania."

"Payson I think that is a good idea we need to get him back now. I think we should maybe tell Emily and Lauren that we might get Sasha to come to the Rock."

"Okay I will tell them tomorrow at practice."

"Okay."

"Do you want to drive me home?"

"Yes of course I will Pay."

Kaylie drove me to my house I got out and went inside to my house. I walked inside and my mom looked at me.

"How was the drive Payson?"

"It was fine I am going to go to my room."

"Payson look I know you miss him you need to let your feelings go this isn't good for you. "

"Mom I know this isn't good for me."

"Okay Pay I was just making sure. I love you."

"I love you too."

I walked to my room and laid down on the bed in my room. I started crying I missed him too much. I couldn't believe that he left nothing but a letter for me. I miss his blue eyes, his blonde hair, and his British accent. I would get him back to The Rock if it killed me. I got my journal and wrote in it I needed to get my feelings out. I went to bed curled up into a ball and had a dream about him. When I woke up in the morning I got ready for the day of training again. I got my keys for my car got breakfast and ate it. I went to my car and got in and drove to the Rock. Lauren was already there and Emily was too. Kaylie's car was in the parking lot too. I parked my car and walked into the gym I saw Kayie, Lauren, and Emily stretching. I took off my sweatpants and jacket I walked over to them.

I stretched out everything I went over to my bag and got my grips and went to the bars. Darby looked at me and smiled. I only smiled back because it was a polite thing to do. I jumped forward and swinged up into a handstand then I snapped up to the high bar I did a handstand I did the rest of my routine and released the bar and did my dismount and nailed it. Kaylie, Lauren, and Emily looked at me and smiled. I was focused today and that was what I needed to do is to stay focused. Darby looked at me and she walked over to me.

"Payson that was awesome. If you do that in Budapest we might have a shot of doing good."

"Thanks Darby."

"Your welcomed. All Elite girls the Pinewood meet was a mistake I just hope that you guys can shine in Budapest. Everyone keep working. We will talk after practice."

Practice went really well after practice Darby sat us down and talked to us.

"Ladies we need to do really good in Budapest. We leave in three days at eight am everyone get to the airport at six-thirty to get everything in order for the trip. That is all you guys can leave now."

We got up and walked out of the gym. Lauren, Emily, and Kaylie were by my car. I walked over to them and smiled. I had to figure out who sent the training cam video to Beals they don't know that Sasha clearly pushed me away in the video.

"Guys we need to talk about something important. I need to know something did any of you send that video to Beals. If you know who sent I need to know now."

I looked at Lauren she was looking down I couldn't believe this she stabbed me and Sasha in the back. Emily and Kaylie where looking at her.

Kaylie spoke, "Lauren you have done a lot of shady stuff to me and to Emily but doing this to Payson is the worst thing you have ever done. How could you do this to us he was our coach. Your so selfish."

"Kaylie Sasha was seeing Summer I had to get rid of him so that Summer could be my step-mom.

I couldn't take this anymore. I looked at Kaylie and Emily I spoke.

"Hey Kaylie and Emily you guys can go home if you want. I have to talk to Lauren about something."

She looked up at me and her eyes were tearful. Kaylie and Emily walked away and they left.

"Lauren how could you do this to me and to Sasha. You have done some shadey stuff lately to Emily and to Kaylie how could you do this to me. "

She had tears in her eyes.

"Payson I only did it because Summer was seeing Sasha and she was supposed to be my step-mom. Sasha took her away from me."

"Lauren I knew they were seeing each other but how could you be so selfish. I am never going to forgive you for this Lauren. You need to think about what you just did to me and to Sasha."

"Payson I am so sorry. I understand I guess I should leave The Rock then. I did this because I need Summer as my step mom I never had a mother."

"Don't say sorry to me say sorry to Sasha. I am leaving now. Maybe you should leave The Rock it would be better for all of us if you left to go to a different gym. Lauren you did have a mom she just got caught up in the wrong things."

"Maybe I will go to a different gym far away from here. Payson we have been friends since we were six years old I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"Maybe Lauren before you sent that video you should have thought about what this would do to our friendship."

After that I got into my car and drove out of The Rock's parking lot. I drove to the highway and drove to Denver I had to see Marty. I texted my mom.

_Mom, going to denver to talk to Marty will be back soon. - P_

I pluged up my ipod to the plug and turned it on. The song that played was the song I used as my floor music and it fueled me to go to Denver. I got to the Denver Elite Gym Marty was locking up the gym he saw my car pull up. He came over to my car. I parked it and got out I went over to him.

"Payson what are you doing here?"

"Marty listen to me there is something you should know you know how there was a picture of me kissing Sasha

"Payson I can't believe that Lauren would do such a thing to you and him. She deserves to be punished but in the right way. If he comes back he going to kill her. Payson I have his number I think you need to tell him what you just told me. He needs to know that it was Lauren."

Marty took out a piece of paper and pen he wrote Sasha's number down. He handed it to me and I thanked him. Marty spoke,

"Payson if he doesn't come back just come to Denver to train. I promised you when I came to the Rock that I would get you, Lauren, Kaylie, and Emily to the Olympics I will get you there."

"Thanks Marty. If he doesn't come back I will come to you and train with you."

"Alright. I think you need to get home now."

"Yeah I should probably get home."

"Bye Payson."

"Bye Marty."

I went to my car and got into it I sat outside the Denver Elite Gym. I got my phone I typed in his number and waited for him to pick up the phone. It rang I had the phone at my ear I heard him pick up. He must have seen that it was a number he knew. I couldn't believe that he answered right away. I sighed. I heard his wonderful accent flow through the speaker. He sounded like he just woke up.

"Payson, why are you calling me?"

"Sasha you need to come back to The Rock the gym is falling apart without you here. I need you and the other girls need you."

"Payson I can't go back I was hurting you and the other girls. I am sorry Payson I know I left you without a goodbye and I am sorry that I just left that letter with you. That video could ruin my career and yours too if you know anything please tell me."

"Sasha I know who did it and you won't be surprised who did it."

"Payson tell me please. I need to know I might come back if I knew who did it."

I sighed. It was time to tell him that it was Lauren who almost ruined everything that Sasha did for me. The ballet and the extra practices to get that floor rountine down.

"Sasha it was Lauren she did this to me and you. She knew that you were seeing Summer and she wanted to get rid of her."

I heard him curse in Romania. He calmed down and spoke.

"Payson thank you for telling me that she is going to suffer through tons of conditioning and other things. I will be there in a couple of days I missed you so much."

"Sasha I need to tell you something. I think that I am falling for you after my injury. You gave me the strength to try the artistic parts of the sport we both love."

"Payson I think that I am falling for you too when you kissed me that day I so wanted to kiss you back but I couldn't. I will be back in Boulder soon My love."

"I will get some rest I will see you then. "

I smiled to the phone and I said the three words I have been longing to say to him.

"Sasha there is something that I should say to you know I have been waiting a long time to say this to you but here it goes I love you Sasha."

"Oh Payson I love you too. Now get home and get some sleep I want you to be fresh when I see you. I am going to get a rushed flight back to Denver. I love you too Payson."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Sasha's Return

When I hung up the phone I sighed he was coming back to the Rock. Lauren was going to get it when he gets to the Rock. I turned my car over and drove back to Boulder. I drove past The Rock he was going to be there in just a few days I couldn't believe it. I got to my driveway and pulled my car in I parked it. I got my stuff out of the car and walked inside to my house. My mom and dad were in the kitchen. I walked in my mom and dad looked at me.

"Payson where were you I was getting worried."

"Mom I drove down to Denver to talk to Marty about Sasha. He is going to be at the Hungary meet in two days. Mom, Dad there is something you should know that the video that was sent to Beals was sent from Lauren. Today after practice I talked to the girls and Lauren told me that it was her. She said that she was sorry but I couldn't forgive her she did something that could've ruined both of ours career. I have worked too hard to have this all ruined by one mistake."

My mom and dad looked at me in shock.

"Are you serious Payson? Did she really do it?"

"Mom she did do it who else would do such a thing to us. I can't stand her anymore I can't stand seeing her after knowing what she did to me."

My dad spoke, "Steve Tanner is dead to me. I can't believe that his own daughter would do this to the coach that helped her get on the national team."

"Mom, Dad the reason why Lauren did this was because Sasha was seeing Summer and Lauren really wanted a mom I guess."

My mom spoke, "Lauren is going to get a mouthful from me tomorrow at the gym. Payson when is he is coming back to the Rock."

"He sa


End file.
